Articles are commonly conveyed and weighed by a so-called single-scale type apparatus that is a conveying-weighing apparatus having a single conveyer with a weighing device (scale). However, the apparatus requires no more than one article placed and conveyed on the conveyer by adjusting a distance between articles to measure an exact weight for respective articles. Accordingly, it is difficult for the single-scale type apparatus to handle a wide variety of articles that are conveyed automatically in succession.
Therefore, the market expects a novel conveying-weighing apparatus capable of quickly measuring correct weights of articles successively conveyed and improving efficiency of feeding and capacity of weighing of articles as a measuring apparatus that conveys and weighs a plurality of articles with different lengths.
There is also known an article measuring apparatus provided with a length measuring part for measuring the article length in a conveying direction with optical means, a width measuring part for measuring the article width and the locations orthogonally to the conveying direction with optical means, an obliquity angle measuring part for measuring the obliquity angle of the article based on a plurality of locations of the article measured by the width measuring part for a given distance of the article in the conveying direction and a calculation part for calculating the length and width of the article by using the length measured by the length measuring part, the width measured by the width measuring part and the obliquity angle measured by the obliquity angle measuring part.